Episode 266 (Manga)
is the 266th numbered episode of the ''Berserk manga series, written and illustrated by Kentarou Miura. Summary Serpico kills the first wave of Daka with one swipe of his sword while Isidro and Roderick take care of the stragglers with their own weapons. Having learned from his mistake in the ballroom, Roderick now aims for the pishachas' eyes. He and Isidro begin to playfully banter, with the more experienced boy advising the newcomer to stand back for his own protection. Roderick refuses, declaring that he wouldn't be able to stand it if Farnese fights and he doesn't. Magnifico is one of the two humans (the other being Casca) not participating in the fight. One Daka charges towards him but is intercepted by Schierke, who hypnotizes it. Schierke glances back at Guts, who is facing the makara, and neither have yet moved. The makara strikes first, releasing a powerful jet of water from its trunk, which Guts dodges. He throws a small explosive, which explodes next to the makara's right eye, partially blinding it. As it thrashes about in pain, Guts chops off its trunk. Guts avoids a strike by the makara's fin, but pauses as he begins to feel the Beast of Darkness take over his mind. He takes a moment to force it into submission and continues the fight, but Schierke has noticed that he's already beginning to succumb. Guts is backed against the outside wall of a storeroom. He recalls the method he used to kill the makara on the beach, and is suddenly struck with inspiration. Schierke watches in horror as Guts deliberately lets himself get hit by the makara's lunge, sending both the Black Swordsman and the makara crashing through the wall of the storeroom. She cries out, alerting the others to the situation. The makara remains stuck in the wall and, for a few moments, Guts is nowhere to be seen. Schierke then suddenly notices that he's on the roof of the storeroom, and realizes that Guts allowed himself to be pushed through the building's wall so that he could climb the stairs to the roof. Guts leaps from the roof and drives the Dragon Slayer through the makara's skull, but this fails to kill it, and it begins to thrash about in pain, the Dragon Slayer still buried in its head and Guts still clinging to his weapon. Eventually, the makara pauses between thrashes, allowing Guts to yank the Dragon Slayer backwards to widen the wound he created. He fires his cannon arm directly into the wound, killing the makara. Guts slides down the makara's corpse, using its still-oustretched trunk to leap over Schierke's head and directly into the horde of Daka, which he proceeds to begin killing. The group suspect that Guts has fallen to the Beast of Darkness, given his increased aggression, but Guts assures them that he is lucid, stating the fact that Roderick's ship will be burned if they don't hurry as the reason for his ruthlessness. The group believe him, and they all assume their stances to kill the Daka as quickly as possible. Characters in Order of Appearance Arc Navigation